Are you gay?
by floraqueen14
Summary: KH oneshot. Main pairing: Zemyx. But there are other pairings. Summary: Demyx gets asked a very interesting question. AU.


I decided to give the students names. Don't ask why. My muse demands it and I must please him. Yes, him. I chose Latin because i couldn't find a Greek dictionary and Japanese was overused.

Characters: Axel Ignis- fire in Latin

Demyx Aqua- water

Zexion Propsitum- scheme

Saix Luna- moon

Marluxia Arbus- tree

Larxene Attonitus- thunderstruck

Roxas Aduro- light

Hercules Fortis- strong

Tarzan Efferus- wild

Maleficient Malum- evil

Belle Decor- beauty

Riku Argentum- silver (yes, Its the best i could come up with.)

Sora Vir- hero

Kairi Atalanta- Okay, so it's not Latin but Atalanta was a heroine, who was beating all the guys until her future husband cheated and won.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the Latin language

It had been a simple question. Granted not one _I_ would want asked to me, but still the question was one that required a simple yes or no answer. Yet the asking of the question had put Demyx, an ordinary band student, into a compromising position. His best friend, Axel, decided to repeat the question raised by a fellow blond, a fellow blond of Demyx not Axel, Larxene. Seeing as Larxene had commenced into a fit of giggles and was being supported by her pink-haired friend, Marluxia, upon seeing the look of puzzlement on the musician's face.

" Dem, are you gay?" Axel asked gently. Demyx scrunched up his nose, unintentionally making himself looker cuter than normal.

" Of course I'm not gay." He snapped. Upon hearing these words, another close friend, Zexion, felt a sharp jab of pain in his chest. He resisted the urge to clutch at it as Axel was doing.

" But, Demyx, whatever will I do now?" The redhead asked dramatically. " Who will have my little gay babies?"

" I'm sure Roxas will do." Demyx said with a wry smile. Roxas blushed then tried to cover it up by glaring at Demyx. Axel turned to the smaller blond.

" Roxas, my love, will you run away with me and have my babies?" He asked as he got down on one knee.

" No one will be having anyone's children today. Right, Ignis?" Came the cold voice of their science teacher. Axel winced.

" Yes, Mr. Vexen." Vexen frowned at the red head before returning to the white board at the front of the classroom. Oblivion High, (I know it's used to much but deal with it.) was unusual in that the student were on a first name basis with their teachers. That didn't mean the teachers liked the students anymore because of this.

" Now everyone, take out your homework and disperse to your assigned seats." Vexen ordered. There was the usual grumbling as the Organization crew split up. (that's what there were called in school.) Larxene and Marluxia sat in the front, Saix, Axel and Roxas sat in the middle and Demyx and Zexion sat by the window,( which was to the left of Vexen's desk Just to give you a picture.) Demyx sat right in front of Zexion, where the warm spring sun shone directly on him. Zexion took out his Chemistry book and proceeded to zone out while Vexen rambled on about the Greek elements. His eyes studied the way the sunlight shining of Demyx's blond hair made said hair appear golden.

" Propositum, what is the formula for water?" Vexen said loudly to Zexion, breaking him out of his reverie (dream).

" H2O." Zexion answered without missing a beat. Vexen frowned. He had been hoping to finally catch the honor student off guard. He turned his attention to the center of the room, where Axel was busy lodging bits of paper in Saix's sapphire blue hair.

" Ignis, what did I just ask Propositum?" He said smirking inwardly.

" How he got his hair so bouncy and shiny?" Axel responded with smile, making the classroom erupt into laughter. Vexen's emerald eyes narrowed.

" If that were true, then you would have manageable hair." He retorted. " No, I asked what the formula for water was." Axel shrugged.

" Well, it can't possibly H2O, can it?" He asked as he scratched his chin.

" That is correct. But you still have detention with Arbus today." Vexen said stiffly as he turned back around to the board.

" What? Why?" Axel and Marluxia chorused.

" For talking during class and harassing other students." Vexen answered still facing the board.

" Well sorry, Professor Snape." Axel spat.

" A weeks' worth of detention for the both of you. Now unless if anyone else would like to join them, I suggest all of you shut the hell up!" Vexen hissed as he whirled around to glare at the students. The rest of period passed in silence. When the bell rang, Axel was the first one out the door. Zexion got up and followed Demyx to their next class, English and Philosophy. Their teacher, Lexeaus Terrain, was sitting at his desk behind a newspaper with his army boots propped up on the desk. Despite his appearance, a big man with short brown hair, Lexeaus was the most lax of all the teachers. He opened every class with a ten minute rant time to allow students to better concentrate. When the bell rang he stood up and folded his newspaper away.

" Axel, would you like to begin the rant period?" He asked gently. Unlike Vexen, Lexeaus referred to the student by their first names. Axel nodded and stood up.

" Vexen is a bastard." He stated simply and sat down to a chorus of laughter from his fellow students. Lexeaus raised an eyebrow.

" Care to explain?" He asked.

" He gave me and Marly, oh sorry, Marly and I, detention for" Axel rolled his eyes. "'Disturbing class and harassing students." He said mimicking Vexen's frosty voice. Lexeaus turned to Marluxia.

" Do you also feel the same way, Marluxia?" He asked. The pink head nodded.

" Well, knowing you, Axel, you already have a plan, right?" Lexeaus said turning back to Axel with a chuckle. Axel grinned.

" The way I figure, he just needs to get laid." Axel said simply. The classroom erupted into laughter until the door opened and Vexen, himself, walked in.

" Speak of the devil." Zexion muttered under his breath. Demyx heard him and smiled. Vexen's cold gaze drifted to Axel then Marluxia before resting on Lexeaus.

" Lexeaus, I do hope I'm not disturbing anything." He said stiffly. Lexeaus shook his head.

" Not at all, Vexen. Do what do I owe this honor?" Lexeaus asked warmly. Axel snickered and Vexen glared at him.

" I merely need to borrow some sodium chloride. One of my students needs it for an experiment." Vexen said.

" Why can't you just say salt like normal people?" Demyx yelled. Vexen whirled around.

" That's another week of detention for you, Arbus." He hissed.

" But he didn't do anything." Demyx exclaimed.

" No, but he would be one of the few people smart enough to know the chemical formula for salt. Unless you expect me to believe you could possibly know that. Boys such as you, Aqua should use their fragile brains for only one thing. For you, its playing an instrument. And as I recall, you failed my last test." Vexen with a smirk. Demyx face flushed red and Zexion glared at Vexen from behind his steel-gray hair.

"Vexen, please refrain from disciplining and insulting my students in my class." Lexeaus said as he hastily gave Vexen the salt. Vexen nodded and walked out the room. Mr. Lexeaus sighed.

" Demyx, is there anything you would like to say?"

" I'm not gay. I like girls." Demyx stated before the class broke out into laughter, again. Zexion smiled and ignored the stab of pain in his chest.

" Zexion, is there anything you would like to say?" Lexeaus asked with a smile. Zexion shook his head making his steel gray hair appear silver in the sunlight. He was seated by the window with Demyx on his right. After every student said what they needed to, they were allowed to talk quietly while Lexeaus graded tests.

3rd & 4th period was a double period with lunch in between. The group decided they wanted familiar teachers, considering last year they had a student teacher who had what Lexeaus called a hero complex. He hated everyone in the Organization crew except Roxas. Only two people passed the class that year, Roxas and another boy, Riku. After that everyone agreed to have a more experienced teacher, as in one who was liked by Lexeaus. Because if Lexeaus didn't like a teacher, then that almost always, not it always, meant they were bad news. So the group's decision was P. E. and Art, which Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion had wanted. The art teacher, Mr. Xaldin was good friends with the P.E. Coach, Mr. Xigbar and frequently joined their classes together. (Don't ask why, I've had this actually happen at my school and I hated it.) Anyway, the Organization crew filed into the gym and stood around talking for 15 minutes. Then the coaches walked in wearing black sweatpants. Both looked like they had been running. A whistle blew and everyone who wasn't silenced by the entry of the two coaches, instantly shut up.

" Okay, everyone, we're playing dodge ball. I don't want to hear any whining from pansy boys or girly girls. Understood?" Mr. Xaldin barked was he placed a wet towel over his dark brown braids and wiped sweat from his sideburns.

" Now split up into your own teams and I better not see anyone kick the balls before Xaldin blows the whistle. " Xigbar ordered surveying the students through one golden eye because the other was covered by an eye patch. " Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr.'s Ignis and Aqua." He growled as the two boys giggled. The organization crew went to one side while the other students went to the other. Xaldin blew the whistle and Axel and Demyx charged to the line of rainbow balls. They began to quickly distribute the balls to their teammates. All the balls were gone but none had been thrown. Zexion held up a hand as he watched the other team who stood still watching him. It seemed everyone's eyes were on him. Zexion smirked, feeling like an army general, and dropped his hand. At that instant a wave of balls went flying hitting four people.

" Fortis, Efferus, Malum and Decor, you're out. I know you heard me, missy, I said you're out." Xaldin yelled as the four students filed of the court to sit down in bleachers. A brunette, Belle, flipped the bird at Xaldin as she passed. Xaldin ignored her. Axel smirked.

" Look who it is, Kairi, Riku and Sora. Not so mighty now, huh, Sora?" He taunted. Sora had been the student teacher who had flunked Axel and the rest. (In case, you didn't know.) Sora glared and threw a green ball at Axel. He ducked and threw a red ball back at him. But Axel didn't see the balls that Riku and Kairi threw.

" Axel, look out!" Roxas called. Axel dodged Riku's ball by ducking only to be hit in the stomach by Kairi's pink ball. Kidding, black ball.

" Ha, you got hit by a girl, loser!" Sora exclaimed with a laugh. Axel glared at him as he walked over to the bleachers. Marluxia threw a green ball at Riku who caught it.

" Mr. Arbus, you're out. Mr. Argentum, pick someone to come back in." Xaldin called. Zexion chanced a look at the teachers and saw they were sipping 'Gatorade' out of a flask Riku pointed to Hercules and the ganglely boy ran in. Larxene got out the same way as Marluxia, thanks to Kairi and Maleficent came in. Zexion frowned. ' Now they were outnumbered.' He thought.

" Roxas, you and Demyx target Riku. Saix, we'll protect them." Zexion called out. His teammates nodded. They knew not to go for Riku but instead for Kairi who wouldn't be expecting it. The blonds threw countless balls at Kairi and the third ball hit her in the legs. " Now Hercules." Zexion called out and Maleficent got out. She angrily rushed over to the bleachers to repair her make up where it had smudged after she was hit in the face. Sora frowned. 'They needed to cut the other team down, again' He thought. "Riku, tell Herc to aim for Demyx while you take out Roxas. Got it?" Sora whispered. The silver-haired boy nodded and whispered the message to Hercules. Both blonds were hit at the same time, Demyx, in the stomach and Roxas, in the face. Zexion's granite eyes narrowed.

" Bastard!" He snarled and hurled his orange ball at Riku's stomach. The ball actually hit Riku lower, causing the silver-haired boy to keel over with a loud groan. Saix helped Demyx and Roxas get up. Zexion caught Hercules' ball and got Axel back in. the red head rushed in as his teammates cheered loudly. Zexion handed Axel a white ball which Axel threw at Riku's head and when it bounced back threw at Hercules. Hercules ducked but Riku was hit in the head. Xaldin's whistle blew.

" They're already out, Mr. Ignis." He yelled. Axel shrugged and Sora glared at him. Axel then threw every ball that came to his hand provided by Saix and Zexion, at Sora, but somehow the brunette kept dodging them. Unknown to Sora, Saix had moved up to the center line while Zexion moved behind Axel. Sora threw a yellow ball at Axel. The red head ducked and Zexion caught it. He smirked.

" Out!" Declared Xigbar. And then the lunch bell rang. Demyx bounded over from the bleachers and glomped Zexion, who dropped the ball, knocking them both into the doorway.

" Zexy, that was a great plan!" Demyx declared as he hugged the smaller boy. Unknown to the blond, Zexion's face turned bright red.

"And that's why I think you're gay." Larxene declared after Demyx and Zexion stood up and the group made their way to lunch.

" And why is that?" Demyx asked looking confused.

" Because you're always hugging other guys." She said and then lowered the voice " In particular, Zexion." She said softly. Demyx frowned then shrugged.

" Well then I guess I am gay." He said simply. Zexion stopped walking and Roxas bumped into him.

" Oh sorry, Zexion." Roxas murmured but Zexion didn't hear him..

" What?" He asked.

"I guess I'm kinda gay" Demyx said.

" How can you be kinda gay? You're either like guys, you know like Axel likes Roxas, or you like girls, like Sora likes Kairi." Marluxia stated. Demyx smiled.

" I'm kinda like Sora but mainly because Sora doesn't like Kairi." He said.

" What do you mean?" Zexion asked looking confused.

"Okay, tell Sora I said this, He flirts with girls but he likes Riku. So he's only gay for Riku but still checks girls out. " Demyx said with a grin. " So I'm only gay for him." Demyx sighed. Zexion clenched his fist angrily.

" Do you like him or just lust for him?" Saix asked.

" As if you know the difference." Axel said with a snort. Saix glared at him.

"Well, i guess, a little of both." Demyx answered. Zexion stared ahead of him. 'Who was this guy that Demyx liked?' He thought feeling very jealous.

" Is he average, cute or hot?" He asked suddenly as he turned around. He kept his face neutral. Demyx looked at him.

"He's in between cute and sexy." He said with a grin. Zexion frowned.

" So are you going to tell us? And why wait until now?" Roxas asked. 'Leave it to Roxas to be the sensible one.' Zexion thought.

" I got 2 movie passes for tonight and yes, I'll tell you." Demyx said then paused. " After Roxas and Zexion go get our food." He grinned. The two smallest members of the group protested, of course. Axel shook his head.

" Now, now, children, do what uncle Demy says." He said as he wagged a finger. Zexion scowled.

" why?" He asked.

" because if you don't, Uncle Saix is going to beat you with his paddle." Marluxia answered before dodging a pencil thrown by the criss-cross scarred man. Both Roxas and Zexion left but not before showing their middle fingers.

" It's not Roxas is it?" Axel asked cautiously. Demyx shook his head.

"It's Zexion." He answered.

" Why would a band geek like you want a shrimp of a bookworm?" Larxene asked. Demyx shrugged.

" So you're only gay for Zexion but you still think Larxene's hot?" Marluxia asked.

" I never thought Larxene was hot." Demyx said with a frown. His eyes widened. " Does that mean I'm gay?"

" If that were true, then the entire school would be gay." Axel said with a smile. He jumped when Larxene stabbed him with Saïx's pencil.

Fourth period was spent running laps. Xigbar had suggested dodge ball so Xaldin suggested running. The two coaches sat under an overhanging and drank more 'Gatorade'. Not one of the students complained about this. Sora and Riku had done that once and for punishment had to run laps with both coaches. Let's just say, the younger boys were left in the dust. And they say alcohol ruins your body. Axel started the period walking but starting running when Xigbar threatened to call his 'favorite' teacher, Mr. Vexen. Axel's 'favorite' teacher, not Xigbar's. The red head was running a race with Roxas against Sora and Riku. Xigbar and Xaldin had long given up on trying to get Zexion to run. He ignored the threats and refused to be tempted by sweets or shorted periods. So, he was walking along, a book in his hand as the other students ran around him. Zexion's reading was interrupted when someone slapped him on the ass. He looked up to see Axel grinning cheekily and heard Demyx loudly exclaim,

" Axel, don't harass Zexy!" from behind.

" Oh, and I suppose you want to do it?" Axel called back. Both Zexion and Demyx blushed, although neither was aware of the other's reaction.

5th period was Pre-Calculus with Mr. Luxord, who liked giving problems that took all period to do. His rules were simple: do the work and pass. Don't do the work and fail. " You either win or lose, nothing else." Yep, Mr. Luxord liked to use card and game references. Once, Demyx made the mistake of asking about the birds and the bees. Let's just say Roxas still can't even look at a deck of cards.

6th period- History was taught by Mr. Xemnas. Everyone in 6th period always got A's, but no one dared to ask why. Xemnas was one of the scariest teachers in the school. One glare from his pumpkin orange eyes could send anyone crying for their mother. Actually, Zexion and Demyx knew the A mystery but Zexion decided not to tell. Demyx managed to tell Axel before he was made to keep his mouth shut by Saix. Naturally, once Axel knew, he had to tell the rest and so only the organization crew knew of Saïx's affair with the history teacher.

Anywho, Zexion had finished the assigned reading and decided to look around the room, then, his eyes fell on Demyx. The blond seemed to be hard at work, writing in his notebook. He appeared to be writing a song. Zexion saw it was Demyx's black notebook that was outlined with blue and featured a shark on the cover. Zexion's mind drifted back to the conversation during lunch about Demyx's crush and his hand unconsciously tightened around his pencil. The silence of the room was broken by a loud snap that made everyone jump. Saix, who sat at the front of the room and helped Xemnas grade papers, had seen everything. After class, Saix told Demyx after Zexion was called up to Xemnas' desk.

" Are you sure?" Demyx asked hesitantly.

" He was looking at you and he seemed to be thinking. He looked angry even before his pencil snapped. I also noticed he looked at you a lot, even before today. You know, after he was done reading. He always did finish early." Saix explained. " Anyway, i think he's jealous."

" Of what?" Demyx asked.

" Maybe because you said you liked another guy." Saix said simply and tapped Demyx on the head. " Hello? Are there any brains left in there, or has Axel burned them all away?" Demyx batted his hand away and walked over to Zexion as he was about to leave the classroom. Xemnas winked at Saix who checked to make sure the classroom was empty before blowing him a kiss.

" Come on, Zexy, I want to show you something." Demyx said with a smile. Zexion nodded and Demyx proceeded to pull him through the crowded hallways. It was easy for Demyx to walk through the vast ocean of students but the going was difficult for the slightly smaller Zexion. Demyx pulled him into an empty classroom.

" Demyx, what's going on?" Zexion demanded blushing with the pleasure of touching Demyx's hand and also with annoyance. Demyx turned to face him.

" Zexion, do you remember what we talked about during lunch?" He asked. Zexion nodded. 'Remember, it's all I've been thinking about.' He thought.

" Yeah, you like that guy." He said simply as he narrowed his eyes. Demyx sighed.

" Well what you didn't hear was, who the guy was." He said.

" You mean the one who's a mix between cute and sexy. The only you're gay for?" Zexion asked angrily. Demyx nodded and ran a hand through his blond mullet/mohawk.

" You see, that guy was you." Demyx said then bit his lip as he prepared for the worst. Zexion's eyes widened as he felt his knees buckle. He sat down in a chair he hadn't noticed was behind him.

" I like you too, Demyx." Zexion said softly. Demyx's eyes widened as he looked at Zexion in amazement. " I admit I as a little upset when you told Larxene you weren't gay, this morning." He said with a small laugh. Demyx smiled then walked over and hugged him. He kissed him lightly on the cheek.

" Excuse me, but I do not allow PDA in my classroom." Vexen said, causing the two boys to jump apart.

" We'll be going now." Demyx exclaimed and together he and Zexion darted out the room. Grumbling, Vexen returned to his desk and continued reading a paper. He heard the door close and looked up. His emerald eyed gaze softened even as his eyes widened.

" I didn't think you would come." He murmured.

" Of course I'd come, polar bear. And don't worry I told that nuisance not to come."

" You said those two have liked each other for a while." Vexen said changing the subject and causing the newcomer to pout as they walk forward.

" That's how you greet me? Anyway, yes, they both liked each other for over a year now but never knew the other had feeling until now."

" Humph, kids, why couldn't Aqua just say he wanted in Propostium's pants?" Vexen asked looking annoyed.

" Not everyone is as straight forward as you, icicle."

" I know, bumblebee."

" Thanks again for leaving your classroom open. I was worried they would noticed. What were you doing anyway?" The newcomer asked as they sat of the edge of the desk.

" I had to go see Xemnas."

"Oh, Mansex."

" What?"

" Axel calls him that. It always made Saix very angry."

" I wonder why." Vexen said sarcastically.

" Oh, penguin, I love when you make jokes!"

" Don't call me penguin. Those are inferior animals. Now why don't you go home. I did what you asked of me." Vexen said with a scowl. The newcomer scowled as the familiar iciness crept back into Vexen's voice.

" Don't get mad at me. I came to say sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier but i know you'd rather not be like Xemnas and Saix."

" You know me too well." Vexen sniffed the air. " You still remind me of a garden."

" And you still make me want a cup of cocoa. So am I forgiven?"

" You're always were queer. Yes, you're forgiven." Vexen said with a chuckle before leaning over to kiss Marluxia on the lips.

That's it. My first KH one shot. Hope you liked it. I had about four pairings and no, Xigbar and Xaldin are not together. I just think they would make great drinking buddies. I'm in a KH spree right now, so i might not update Yugioh story for a while. Sorry.

Me- Okay, 'Kura wrap it up.

Bakura- No, not until you update the other story!

Me- Fine! Demyx! Axel! Take it away boys.

Demyx- Please,

Axel- Review

Me- Aren't they such nice KH bishies? glomps Bye!


End file.
